Lemon Sorbet
by XShootingStarX
Summary: Kagome goes on a date with Hojo on the night she is supposed to go back to Sengoku Jidai. Inuyasha gets pissed off and follows her to get her back. They go back to the shrine, family's away, two hormonal teenagers in and empty house...COMPLETE


Well I just felt like I really haddd to write a oneshot. Right now I'm working on my other story, but I like to take breaks and write oneshots, otherwise I'd get really bored and pissed off with my story and won't bother to update until next month when I take an interest in it again. Anyway, enjoy! Sorry if at parts it seems bit rushed. And yeah, I coulda made it lemon cheesecake or something, but I thought, lemon sorbet sounds better. Ok I revised where she said sit before!

Lemon Sorbet

"Higurashi-san!"

Kagome turned round and saw Hojo running towards her. She sighed. Great, I get accosted by him even on my way home. She pondered for a while. She could pretend she didn't hear him and keep going. She shook her head, no she couldn't act that rude no matter how much she wanted to.

"Say, Higurashi, would you like to have dinner tonight?"

Kagome was about to say no when she realized she didn't have anything better to do. Besides, all her family was away and she didn't fancy ramen for dinner. She just couldn't live on only ramen, unlike Inuyasha. She idly wondered if he'd mind if she went back a day late.

"Alright Hojo."

"Great I'll pick you up at six."

Kagome looked around the restaurant. It was rather fancy, with it's waiters with cloths hanging over their arm, and silver trays and all. Hojo must come from more money than she realized. No wonder he could afford all those state of the art health gifts. She really needed to find somewhere to put them all, her room was filling up.

They were led to a table and sat down. To her left a few tables over was the large window, looking out onto the street. A few cars drove by.

"So Kagome, tell me…."

Kagome resigned herself to her fate. It was going to be a long night.

"Dammit, where is she?? She's supposed to come back tonight!"

Inuyasha was pacing back and fourth in Kaede's hut. Everyone else was just sitting with their back against the wall. They were used to this by now. Inuyasha would pace and grumble for a bit, then lash out at whoever tried to calm him, then would race to the well, go over, and bring Kagome back, usually slung over him shoulder and screaming.

Shippo played with the colouring pencils Kagome had gotten for him last time she went back, Kirara sleeping next to him. Miroku sat there, his staff next to him. His eyes were closed and he looked completely serene. Sango sat next to him polishing her Hiraikotsu. Suddenly a scream of HENTAI was heard, followed by Miroku crashing to the floor, out cold. One might wonder how his skull hadn't cracked open by now.

"That's it I'm going to get her."

With that he was gone in a blur of red and silver. Sango and Kaede just shook their head solemnly. They were both thinking the same thing. "He cared about her more than he admits. Even to himself."

Inuyasha jumped out of the well house and hopped onto Kagome's window. (a/n I just thought of something. In the series, in modern day the well is in the well house in the shrine, which is on top of the hill right? In the past, it's in the forest, which is not on the hill. How does that work?)

He peered in at her room. It was a mess, clothes everywhere, her bag dumped on the floor with books spilling out. He briefly wondered if she was attacked, but he couldn't smell blood, and the shards were still on her desk. He sniffed around and realized she wasn't in the house, he also smelled that bastard human, what was it, Hobo? Homo? No it was Hojo. _That bitch, she went out_ _with that pathetic excuse for a human, on the night she was supposed to come back!_ He knew the main reason he was angry was because she had agreed to go out with Hojo, but he lied to himself and said it was because she didn't come back when she was supposed to.

He sniffed the air and followed her scent down the streets of Japan, jumping from roof to roof. He eventually landed in front of a fancy looking place. There were lots of people in there eating. There were also men and women in weird uniforms holding silver trays, and giving out food. He saw Kagome sitting with that Hojo guy. They seemed to be eating something. He was about to storm in and grab Kagome until he really looked at her. More accurately, what she was doing with her food.

Just as she feared, the night had been long and boring. Hojo just didn't know when to shut up. As soon as her dessert came she was going to eat and be out of there. She wished it was Inuyasha sitting across from her instead of Hojo.

"Excuse me, your desserts. Vanilla ice cream for the gentleman, and lemon sorbet for the miss."

Kagome thanked whatever Kami had heard her and sent her her dessert. It meant she could finish eating and get out of there faster. She looked at Hojo's. Unsurprising. She thought he'd have gone for something a little more adventurous than plain vanilla ice cream. Plain and boring. He didn't even go for chocolate sauce! Or jelly or something.(a/n lol I'm not saying all you guys out there who like vanilla ice cream is bland :p this is just or the purpose of the story. Ice cream and Jelly, mmm)

She shrugged and tucked into her sorbet. Mmm. She let the smooth coldness roll over her tongue and then swallowed it down. She took another spoonful, and forgetting their Hojo was there, she slowly licked it, tracing the contour of the spoon so the sorbet was slowly melting on her tongue. Oh, this feels good. Like a drink after a long draught. She sensed Inuyasha's presence at the back of her mind, but thought she was imagining it. She seemed to have entirely forgotten about Hojo. Kagome continued with her dessert.

She didn't know when her mind took a dirty turn, but suddenly she started to imagine the spoon as something else and slowly slipped it into her mouth, with the sorbet and all, then drew it back out. (a/n lol I know spoons aren't exactly sexy or anything like the real thing, but I gotta work with what I got, so go with the flow :p yeah I could have made her order banana splits, but that'd be weird if she picked up the banana and started sucking it ya know?)

_Hojo's POV_

Oh boy. I think she's trying to tell me something with that tongue licking the sorbet thing! Oh yeahhh. I'm one lucky guy. I'm gonna get laid tonight! Whoo hoo. Oh yeah.

_Kagome's POV_

Mmm, this sorbet is good. Lemony…

_Inuyasha's POV_

Drool. (a/n ah lol couldn't resist.)

_Normal POV_

Kagome looked up startled and turned towards the window. Her eyes widened. Inuyasha was here! She blushed when she remembered her thoughts and what she had been doing with her dessert spoon. She remembered Hojo was there and faced him. "Sorry I got to go, I had a lovely time. Bye!" She rushed to the door, trying to get to Inuyasha, leaving a confused Hojo. He mumbled disappointedly.

"So, I'm not getting laid?"

"Oi, bitch. You were suppose to come back tonight, and all I see you've been doing is playing with a spoon?" Inuyasha tried to calm himself, it wouldn't do for her to get angry and sit him, right here on the pavement.

"Well, you can't expect me to not have some kind of social life!"

She seemed angry. Inuyasha groaned. Please don't sit me, please don't sit me he repeated in his head. "Whatever wench, let's just go back already." Inuyasha turned his back to her and crouched. He could hear her gritting her teeth.

"I am not riding you back to the shrine!"

"Yes you are, it's much faster than walking." He pushed the image her phrasing brought into his mind. He abruptly turned round and picked her up bridal style, and before she could scream or anything he jumped onto the nearest roof. He proceeded to make their way to the shrine, still holding a furious Kagome, who had Sit written all over her face.

"I wouldn't sit me if I were you, wench."

"I wasn't going to s-i-t you." Both Kagome and Inuyasha knew she most certainly was, until she looked down and saw how high up they were. She heaved a sigh and let herself relax against him. After all, she had always enjoyed the thrill of being carried by him. The wind in her hair, the warmth of him against her, and the rich woody smell that was all male, and all him.

Inuyasha grinned with satisfaction when he felt his bitch relax against him. He picked up speed and raced towards the shrine. There! He could just about see the steps leading up to the shrine. He pushed on and hopped up the steps, finally making it to the house.

"You can put me down now, Inuyasha."

He put her on her feet, and she got the keys out of her purse, and unlocked the door. Inuyasha already missed her body heat as he was holding her, and her soft curves pressed against him. He felt a little blip down below.

_Uh oh, down boy._

Kagome would kill him if she knew what he was thinking. But damn if she didn't make it hard for him. For the whole two years they had been adventuring together, she had word that tiny excuse of a uniform almost everyday. She insisted on it, saying when she got back she had school, but he didn't see any sense in that since she got them dirty and had to change before going to school when she went back anyway. He wondered if she did it on purpose to tease him. Another twitch. He absently pressed a palm against himself, that tiny pressure stirring his erection.

"Hey Inu I'm going for a shower. Think you can keep yourself occupied for a while?"

_I have more than enough to keep me occupied._ He was thinking of little Inu, and where to go to sort him out.

Kagome exhaled and relaxed into the bath. God it felt good, soaking her tired muscles. She leaned her head back against the tub letting the heat and bubbles do their magic. Unbidden her thoughts strayed to Inuyasha.

What was it about him that made him so endearing? She mentally counted all his attributes in her head. Well, for one he always protect me, and would never hurt me. He can be such an arrogant baka about it sometimes though. She giggled. He was so cute when he was annoyed. It didn't help that whenever she looked at him, she got so goddamn worked up.

He should come with a warning label she thought idly. As they traveled her gaze would often stray to his body. You couldn't see it but underneath all that baggy robes was a nicely muscled body. She knew, she had tended to his injuries enough. He was just right, not too skinny, but not too muscly either. She grimaced at the picture of all those weight lifters. Ewww, how do they carry themselves with all that extra weight?

After a nice half hour soak she got out and dried herself, then drained the tub. She walked into her room wrapped in her fluffy peach towel. Aww bless, he's napping. She saw Inuyasha laying on her bed snoring lightly, one of her big stuffed animal in his arm. She turned round and got dressed in her pajamas, a cute pink shorts and tank top set, with white puppies all over them.

Inuyasha woke to the sound of someone entering. He cracked open an eye, and saw Kagome looking at him for a bit before turning round and getting dressed, giving him a nice view of her posterior. He groaned to himself. _Bitch._ He had just relieved himself, and she goes and makes him hard again! Granted, she didn't know about any of this, but one would think she wouldn't strip and change in her room with a guy in there, even if she presumed him to be asleep.

Kagome felt Inuyasha's eyes on her. She turned and gasped, then narrowed her eyes at him. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough"

She made a cute Kagome growl noise, and threw her brush at him. "Oi bitch that hurts!"

"Good! You shouldn't have peeked on me."

"Who said I did?"

Kagome turned red. She was pretty sure he did, but if he says he didn't… "Gomen, Inuyasha."

"No problem bitch."

"Don't call me that." She hissed. He chuckled. He had peeked, but what she didn't know couldn't hurt her, or rather him.

"Why not? Bitch bitch bitch."

"Gah!" Kagome launched herself at him, falling on top of him and the bed. She reached over to grab a pillow and repeatedly bashed him over the head with it.

Inuyasha for his part didn't notice the head bashing. Instead he was focused on their position, and her straddling him, and her pelvis just there, and her soft flesh pressing up to him. He was enjoying this, until his head started getting irritated.

"Oi, stop that already."

He grabbed her hands with one of his, while the other went to rest at her hip. She gasped in surprise, and wiggled trying to get out of his hold. She heard him moan and something hard pressing against her thigh. Is that what she thought it was? Hmm, let's find out! She wondered at this new brazenness, but pushed it aside as she experimentally rolled her pelvis up a bit, brushing against his parts. He responded by getting harder. He moaned even louder and moved the hand resting on her hip to her thigh.

"Kagome…"

She lifted a brow at him. "Little Inu likes this does he?" She leaned down and whispered in one ear, lips brushing against the fur. She wiggled against him again, pushing down on his straining bulge. He panted and squirmed under her.

"Kagome, don't start what you can't finish."

"Oh I have every intention of finishing this." She took an ear into her mouth, sucking lightly, and then nipping the soft inside. He bucked into her and seemed to grip her legs even tighter. She realized her arms were now free, and so brought one hand up to fondle the neglected ear.

"You like it? Hmm?" She mouthed into his ear, then flicking out her tongue she traced the edge of the appendage before moving her face away to look at him. His eyes were closed in pleasure, and his brows were drawn as he tried to control himself. Oh no no, she'd have none of that. If she couldn't be in control, then neither should he. She pressed down against his aching groin.

Inuyasha fought against the onslaught of sensations. Her breasts were pushed against his throat as she worked his ears. He growled. She felt so perfect, so right. But damn if he was going to let her be the dominant one. His instincts demanded she submit to him, and that he dominates.

Suddenly before she knew what he was doing, he had flipped her over and reversed their positions. Now he lay sprawled over her, pressing her down into the bed. She giggled at the fierce look on his face. His lips came down to hers in a bruising kiss. She gasped and he used the moment to deepen the kiss, their tongues tasting, exploring each other.

It was all she dreamed it would be. Sweet, yet hot and steamy. She never doubted her first kiss with Inuyasha would be less than perfect. Abruptly she felt clawed hands sliding up her torso underneath her shirt. She looked at him and saw his eyes glazed with desire and…love? She didn't care; she only knew that she wanted of him.

She arched her back allowing him space to remove her top. He gazed down at her contentedly. Suddenly she felt a little self-conscious, and lifted her arms up to cover herself.

"No, don't cover them. They're perfect. _You're_ perfect."

He pulled her arms out of the way. They were indeed perfect. Pale round orbs tipped with rosy nipples, that were hardening under his gaze. She wasn't extremely big, but not small either. She was the perfect size to fit into his hands. He cupped her breasts, marveling at their softness, and then flicked a thumb over her nipples. She gasped and arched into his touch, mindlessly seeking more. He smirked. She was so responsive.

"Inu..yasha"

God he loved the sound of his names from her lips. He lowered his head to a breast, coming just close enough to excite, but not enough to touch. Instead he blew lightly on it, causing to Kagome to sigh in bliss, and her hands fluttered up to play with his ears again. He momentarily closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her fingers, then reopen them to stare into her chocolate brown orbs. They were so deep he could drown in them, he mused. Keeping eye contact he slowly lowered his head, then flicked a tongue over her aching nipple. She bucked of the bed and into him.

He greedily gobbled up all of her, sucking and nipping, while she massaged and petted his ears. Finally when he released his captive he looked down and saw her once pale creamy breasts, rosy and marked all over. His marks. His bitch. He brought up his hands and helped her take of the rest of her pajamas. She smiled down at him, and he resisted the urge to grin back, instead smiling softly.

Kagome had never felt so good. Her body was on fire, her abdomen was quivering, and she was shaking all over. She felt like she was going to explode if he didn't do something quick. She looked down and saw him slowly kissing his way to her core. Just that image had her so very aroused. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. Just then he traced his tongue into her belly button, one hand slowly inching towards her part. She let go of his ears and stroked his hair, feeling the silky softness.

Inuyasha thought he was in heaven. The smell of her arousal increased his own further, something he swore was impossible. He nuzzled his way down to her dripping folds, and then before she could react, he pressed a kiss to her clit. She nearly launched herself of the bed when he flicked out his tongue to lick it. He traced his tongue idly up and down her entrance, before plunging in. She gasped and gripped his hair, urging him on. He complied, lapping at her while smashing himself against the bed, trying to alleviate his own pain.

Kagome felt a tightness coiling in her lower half. It felt good yet at the same time, she sought some kind of release, and she knew only Inuyasha could take her there. She screamed as the coiling tightness sprung, sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body. Inuyasha licked up all her juices then stalked back up her body, waiting for her to come down from her climax. She gingerly lifted her head from the pillow.

His heart squeezed. She looked so gorgeous, her damp hair plastered to her face, her cheeks flushed. He was hard as a rock. When he reached her he kissed her deeply. He could feel her getting aroused again, not having totally come down from her orgasm.

"Are you sure Kagome?"

"Goddammit, if you stop now I'll s-i-t you into next week!"

Inuyasha chuckled at her aggressiveness. She was flighty. He rubbed his erection around her entrance for a bit, lubricating himself with her moisture, and then slowly start to slid in. Kagome tensed when she felt his head start to penetrate. He was taking it slowly not wanting to hurt her. Inuyasha felt her tension and soothed her with strokes and small kisses. He reached her barrier, muttering a quick apology, he swiftly broke through it, kissing her when she screamed in pain. He stopped, letting her adjust to the feel of him.

Kagome had thought she was going to die form the pain. It hurt so much! A single tear slid from her eye, and she felt Inuyasha licked it away, mumbling soothing words in her ears. It seemed an eternity to Inuyasha as he waited for her permission to continue. She found herself gradually relaxing. It didn't hurt quite so much now. She thumped him on the back.

"Keep going."

"I don't think I can do this. I don't want to hurt you."

Kagome gritted her teeth. She wasn't letting him off that lightly. She lifted her hips, taking him in deeper. He groaned at the sensation of her wet and tight around him. His eyes bled red for a while, but reverted back to their amber color. Still he refused to move. Kagome grumbled and pushed her hips up again, squeezing him as she went.

This time he could not hold back, he let out a growl and thrust into her hard and fast. Kagome rocked in time with him, her nails raked along his back, making little red gashes. He ignored the pain, focused only on the pleasure. She was close to another climax, he could tell. He pushed faster. All of a sudden she let out a scream, and he felt her inner walls contract. He shouted and he could feel himself release inside her.

They lay on the bed, exhausted.

"I love you."

"I love you too, bitch."

She grinned at him. She couldn't be happier.

Souta and Mrs. Higurashi entered the house.

"Mama, I think Inuyasha is here."

Mrs. Higurashi heard him shout something incoherent from upstairs, the noise seemed to come form her daughter's room. A scream quickly followed.

"I wonder what he did to make her scream like that."

"Yes dear, I wonder."

Souta didn't see his mom hid a smile behind her hand.

So how was my first lemon? Gods I was blushing so much when I wrote that. I didn't want to end with them on the bed and all, since I thought everyone did that, so I had mom and Souta come home and heard them. No I wasn't going to have them walk in, that's gross! Lol. Pease review. Constructive criticism accepted to help me improve, but nothing along the lines of "That sucked! Delete it" lol.


End file.
